From the Shadows
by Archsage12
Summary: "Together we stand, divided we fall." While undergoing the production of SSB4, the world of Super Smash Brothers Brawl is invaded by an evil force from an unknown power source. They hide in the shadows. They strike when you least expect it. They know your every move. They could be among us right now. Who are they and what do they want? SYOC. Accepting OCs!
1. Arc 1: Suspicion - 1 Prologue

**Some notes from Archsage:**

**Hello audience! This is a SYOC fic, which I've been DYING to write. The form for the main characters is at the bottom of this chapter, while the form for the minor characters is in chapter 2. I'm going to explain to you a little about the story arcs and whatnot, and I will be putting my progress in this chapter.**

**So, if you noticed, this chapter should be entitled 'Arc 1: Suspicion - 1 Prologue'. Yes, this story is in Arcs, and each Arc is pretty long... XD Each Arc has a kind of central theme to it, and the Arc number will be written at the beginning of each Arc. Next, there is a 1 which is the chapter number, and the name of the chapter. I'm going to give you a list of the Arcs in which I kind of have idea already planned out, as well as how long I expect each of them to be, but the approximatations aren't accurate at all XD:**

_**Arc 1:** Suspicion (7-10 chapters)_

_**Arc 2:** Collapse (7-10 chapters)_

_**Arc 3:** Portal (17-25 chapters)_

_**Arc 4:** Showdown (10-13 chapters)_

_**Arc 5:** Destruction (1-3 chapters)_

**_Epilogue_**

**And that's the info for the Arcs. Now, something I like to call the soundtrack... :) I will basically be putting some OSTs from various video games at some of the beginning of chapters and chapter breaks in this story, and I recommend you turning those songs on while reading te section. I will probably start to introduce this once things start crashing down. **

**Now, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I have gathered you all here for an important announcement." Master Hand paused for a moment, then continued, "As you all know, we are going to begin the production of the fourth installment of our Super Smash Bros. Series." A chorus of nods and murmurs echoed through the audience chamber. "...And thus, we are going to be welcoming 10 newcomers to the Smash Mansion."

"Are you insane?! There are already 35 of us here, and we've already burnt down the mansion, set multiple people's hair on fire, had rebuilt the mansion, then got half of it exploded, and every single day there's so much noise that I can't even here myself think! And you want to add another 10 people?!" Falco protested.

After the anthro's speech, the volume of murmurs and grumbling gradually increased to shouting and throwing things at each other, along with a lot of screaming and yelling of colourful language.

"SILENCE!" Master Hand shouted, using magic to greatly enhance the volume of his voice. The chamber was then immediately shrouded in silence. Master Hand cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me... We will be having 10 newcomers, AND we will be completely renovating the Smash Mansion. We are doubling the size of the current mansion. Everybody will be able to have their own rooms now, instead of having roommates, including the newcomers. The smash arena will be able to hold 6 Smashers at once, and we have increased the size of the library, training area and cafeteria for your comfort."

A few whoops and cheers were heard.

"... I am glad everybody agrees to that. Now, about these new Smashers. I an currently choosing 10 of the most promising Smashers from many different universes to add to our team. I have already chosen some of them, and expect a few more new guests to arrive for the next week or so. Would the first few newcomers I have chosen please step forward..."

* * *

Only the **best of the best** are being accepted now that the 10 starter Newcomers have been accepted.

**~~~OC Submission Form~~~**

**GENERAL INFORMATION**

Name: (you don't have to have a last name, but you can if you want)  
Gender: (self explanatory)  
Age: (No younger than 14, unless you're from Mother/Earthbound)  
Universe of Origin: (Is your character from Fire Emblem? Mario? Legend of Zelda? Metroid? They can also be from Earth or from 'unknown' if you want :D)  
Open to romance?: (yes or no)  
Open to death of OC?: (yes or no, and be sure the death of the OC, if I decide to include it, will be much later in the story)

**APPEARANCE**

Physical appearance: (just what the character looks like, don't put their clothes here)  
Casual attire: (Clothing when they are not battling and just chilling at the Mansion)  
Fighting attire: (Clothes they wear when they are fighting)

**PERSONALITY**

Overall personality: (Just kind of a basic overview)  
Likes what kinds of people as friends?: (You can name some people they would be friends with)  
Dislikes what kinds of people?: (Name some people they won't really like)  
Pet peeves: (come on, we all have some XD)  
Talents: (other than combat)  
Weaknesses: (not in combat)  
OPTIONAL Any phobias or fears?:  
Why do they want to be a Smasher?: (Two or three sentences is enough)

**COMBAT**

Any special techniques/secret moves?:  
Weapon(s) of choice:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Final Smash:

**OTHER?**

(Here you can put a backstory, any family members, etc...)

Here's an example of a filled-out form (this is my character, who is a mix of a bunch of other characters I made XD):

**GENERAL INFORMATION**

Name: Glaive Ailyer

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Universe of Origin: Unknown

Open to romance?: Sort of, only if someone really catches his attention

Open to death of OC?: Yes

**APPEARANCE**

Physical appearance: 5 foot 9 inches, slender and well-built. He has tanned skin and unkempt black hair with a few brown streaks. His hair is shoulder length and has bangs that cover his forehead and parts of his eyes, as well as bangs that frams his face. Right eye is gold and left eye is dark blue.

Casual attire: An undershirt with either a sweater or dress shirt over it, sometimes a cloak when it gets colder. Dark coloured pants, socks and a pair of boots. Also has his fingerless gloves and weapons on him.

Fighting attire: Dark blue tunic with a gold trim. The sleeves reach a little past the elbows and the tunic ends rust above the knees. Has white pants under that with black boots that reach mid-shin. Has a shoulder guard and two arm guards, along with having both of his hands bandaged up with a black fingerless glove on his left arm. Has a belt tied to his waist, and this is where he keeps his two swords. Also hides his dagger-chain in his left arm guard.

**PERSONALITY**

Overall personality: Glaive is extremely calm and composed all the time, usually seen with a hint of a smile. He prefers to keep to himself but will politely make small chat with anyone who approaces him. He trusts nobody, but if you somehow manage to gain his trust, he becomes slightly clingy, overprotective and chattier. He is respectful to people of authority, but if they were to start annoying him, he'd send them sarcastic retorts. If anyone else were to insult him, he'd either ignore them or calmy send an insult back. He may be composed and calm, but if someone were to compliment him a lot, he'd get flustered.

Likes what kinds of people as friends?: People who are fun, smart and work hard. Also calm and quiet people. Someone who could listen to him and not talk for hours on end. Some friends would be Marth, Link, Wolf, Snake and Zelda.

Dislikes what kinds of people?: Overly hyper, too cutesy, rude, obnoxious and too energetic people. In other words, people who can't calm down. A few examples would be Peach, Jigglypuff, Bowser and Wario.

Pet peeves: Overly cutesly people or things bother him. A lot.

Talents: Painting/sketching, writing fiction, singing

Weaknesses: Terrible swimmer, terrible cook, very clumsy outside of battle

Any phobias or fears?: Very scared of heights, will start freaking out if higher than 2 meters off the ground

Why do they want to be a Smasher?: He wants to become stronger, and he thinks that this is the perfect oppotunity. He also wants to train with the elite, and protect the people he cares about.

**COMBAT**

Any special techniques/secret moves?: His chain and dagger are used for grappling and choking. Also, he has the ability to cut shadows. For example, if he were to run his sword along the shadow of someone's neck gently, a scratch would appear on that person's neck. If they were to stab the person's shadow's chest, HARD, the victim would get stabbed. Whatever happens ot the shadows happens ot the victim. He saves this surprise technique for a finishing blow or if he's on the losing side.

Weapon(s) of choice: 2 twin blades, called the 'Shadow Hunters' (get it? I'm clever ain't I XD), and a chain attached to a dagger.

Strengths: Very swift and agile, can dodge a lot.

Weaknesses: Not very powerful and if he gets hit, it hurts him. A LOT.

Final Smash: Dark Plague - Anyone on the stage who is on the ground when he does his attack gets hit. They each take 80% damage and are momentarily stunned, but with no knockback. While they are stunned, Glaive can charge up an attack near them and send them flying. Fairly easy to dodge if you know its coming, if not, WATCH OUT.

**OTHER?**

Nothing much. XD

**And that's all, folks! :D Send those in through PM, folks, and I'll go through all of them! **


	2. Suspicion - 2 Newcomers

Master Hand moved aside as 6 Newcomers stepped forward. A long silence ensued while the SSBB veterans examined each of them from head to toe.

"Now, as you can see, I have found 6 Smashers already. I have a vague idea of what the next 4 will be like, and again, they should be arriving sometime this week. I will now get each of the new Smashers to introduce themselves to the crowd, in no particular order. Jasmine, please step forward."

At the mention of her name, a young blonde girl with stunning blue eyes and the trademark pointed Hylian elf ears stepped forward, scanning the crowd and stopping at the Hero of Time, a little smile crossing her face. Link's jaw dropped and you could tell he was fighting the urge to scream something. The girl, Jasmine, looked back over at the crowd, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her Hogwarts shirt.

"H-hi. My name is Jasmine, and I'm from Hyrule. Some of you might have guessed already, and yeah, Link's my big brother! I-I'm happy to be here, and I hope we can all get along!"

Link continued staring in shock as Master Hand continued.

"Thank you, miss. Duncan Spear, you are next."

A teenage boy with dull green eyes and a slim body frame stepped forward, head tilted up a bit. Confident, are we now? He had blonde hair poking in random directions from his head and he tried to calmly pat it down, to no avail. A Purrloin stared at the crowd cutely, earning a few 'awws' from Peach. At his other side, a Pawniard was glancing about and a Starly was perched upon his shoulder. Red (that's what I'm going to call the Pokemon Trainer, okay? XD) stared at him intently.

"Like the floating hand said, I'm Duncan Spear. I've no need to tell you anything more, so that's it-"

"PAAAAAAAAAWNIARD!" The Pawniard interrupted his master and finally noticed the huge floating hand, thinking it was going to hurt Duncan, proceeded to charge at Master Hand headfirst. Master Hand quickly moved to the side as Pawniard flew by him and rammed into the side of the stage, head stuck in between the broken metal.

Duncan grinned sheepishly and rushed to his Pokemon's side, first checking for injuries, then when he realized that Pawniard was alright, scolded it a little before pulling it out of the hole. He muttered a quick and insincere apology to Master Hand, then returned to his place in the line, head still held up high.

"Ahem... Mr. Spear, please keep control of your Pokemon if you are planning on leaving them outside of their Pokeballs. Next, Raerek de Lionei."

A handsome young man stepped forward, a serious expression on his face. He had forest green hair that went down to the base of his neck in flat spikes and ocean blue eyes. The crowd, especially Marth, eyed him, as his clothing style appeared to be almost as noble as that of a prince. He was garbed in a pure white shirt and a royal blue tunic with a golden trim with a coattail that reached down to his knees. He also wore white pants and leather boots, as well as a cyan cape that covered his right arm.

"Hello. Like stated earlier, my name Raerek de Lionei. It's nice to meet you all, and I'm very glad to be here. I think this will be a good learning experience for all of us. Thank you."

He took a short bow and stepped back.

"Thank you, Mr. de Lionei. Now, Kandice, please step forward."

A yellow anthropomorphic squirrel stepped forward, with short orange hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled and waved cheerfully.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kandice, and I'm super happy to be here! Everyone seems nice, and I think I'm going to have a really good time! I'm looking forward to brawling with all of you!"

She beamed at the audience and returned to the line.

"Thank you, Kandice. Glaive Ailyer, please step forward."

A young, black and brown haired man stepped forward, a hint of a smile on his face. He had one piercing golden eye and another deep blue one. The attractive swordsman had an aura of mystery emanating from him. He smoothed out the creases in his dark blue cloak and ran a few fingers through his hair before speaking.

"Good day, everyone. I am Glaive Ailyer, and it is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. I don't have much else to say, but I am certainly glad to be here."

The man then gave a curt nod and stepped back, going back to fidgeting with his weapons and the buckles of his fingerless gloves.

"Thank you, Mr. Ailyer. Last but not least, Rai."

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser both let out simultaneous gasps as a Shy Guy, yes, the masked figures from the Mario Universe, ambled into view. This Shy Guy had semi circles for eyeholes, and was garbed in a blue tunic. The Shy Guy also bore a straw hat, similar to those of Chinese farmers. In a much deeper voice than everyone expected, he began his introduction.

"My name is Rai. I suppose I am glad to be here, as I am setting an example for my village and my son to become great warriors. ... and that is all."

The Shy Guy took a bow and hobbled back to his spot, while all the Smashers just gaped at him because he looked so well, cute, and he had a son. Which meant that he had... Okay, let's not get into the details.

"Thank you for that, Rai. Now that we are done introductions... I will assign you rooms to stay in. We will not have the single rooms until we start renovating, which will begin once all the newcomers have arrived. For now, each of you has been assigned a roommate and a room number," Master Hand made his trademark dramatic pause to listen for any disagreement or consent, then continued, "So... Jasmine and Kandice, you are both in room 203. That is on the second floor on your left." The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Next, Glaive and Raerek, you two will be situated in room 117, which is on the first floor on your right." Glaive and Raerek subtly glanced at each other.

"And lastly, Rai and Duncan, you two are in room E120, which is also on the first floor on the right. You will be receiving a larger room because we respect the fact that Duncan does not keep his Pokemon in their Pokeballs, and may need more room." Duncan let out an approving nod as this was said.

"Now that introductions are over, would everybody head back to their rooms? Thank you, and have a nice day. And welcome to the Smash Mansion, newcomers." Master Hand finished his speech with a bow and quietly floated off the stage while the veterans applauded. Everybody quickly filed out and headed to their rooms...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Walking side by side, Kandice and Jasmine wandered about the hallways, glancing here and there at the decor and just the Smash Mansion itself. It wasn't enormous, but it was quite luxurious. Carpeted floors, clean marble walls and there were even a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Kandice smiled and let out a sigh.

"Wow, this place is amaaaaazing! It's pretty big, and clean and just so nice... I'm really glad I came here!" Kandice beamed and looked at the girl walking beside her. Jasmine nodded her head shyly.

"Y-yeah..."

Kandice pouted a little bit and folded her arms in a comical manner.

"Jasmine, amiright? Well, you are going to have to get livelier than THAT if we're going to be roommates!" Kandice smiled warmly. The Hylian girl looked up at the friendly face of her roommate and forced a smile.

Out of the blue, Jasmine felt someone grab her by the shoulder and spin her around.

"JASMINE?! What in the name of Hyrule are you doing here?!" Her older brother demanded, still shocked from his sister's sudden appearance. Jasmine immediately pulled Link into a hug, giggling. It took a little while before Link reciprocated the action.

"Well, duuuuuuh. You're here, so why not join? After all, you can see me more! Didn't you miss your little sister~?" Jasmine said with a small grin. Link just slapped his forehead across his face but his expression was gentle and brotherly.

"Huh... Alright then, but be careful when we start brawling. The guys here are pretty rough, and they won't have mercy on you, even if you are a little girl. Now run along, you should be getting to bed. It's getting pretty late."

Kandice then took a chance to speak.

"Hey, you're Link, right? Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand as Link awkwardly shook it, wondering how someone could be so energetic at 11 at night, and after being sent through a transport pod all the way from a different universe to that of Smash Bros.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too..."

"Well, we were looking for our room, but... How do you get upstairs? There aren't any stairs around here and its a little strange." Kandice inquired.

Link pointed to a shining blue patch on the ground not so far from where they were. A hologram of the number 2 hovered over the blue aura circle. "If you stand in there, you will be teleported ot the second floor. Go give it a try. It feels kind of weird and first, but you'll get used to it. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. G'night. Take care, Jasmine." He then turned tail and sauntered off along another hallway.

Kandice glaned over at Jasmine, who looked weary of touching the blue aura circle. She smiled warmly and held out her hand.

"How about we go together?"

After a moment of hesitation, Jasmine took hold of the anthropomorph's hand. "...Yeah."

And with that, the two girls stepped into the teleported.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In complete silence, two young men slowly ambled along the carpeted floors of the Smash Mansion, occasionally glancing at each other but not making any move to speak. Glaive was looking at his swords and Raerek, staring at the carpet on the ground. As the silence became too much to bear, Raerek decided to speak up.

"It is very luxurious here, isn't it?"

A little startled by the sudden noise in the silence, Glaive jumped a little, whipping his head up.

"A-ah, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Glaive shook his head. "It's fine. But yes, it is really nice in here... A lot nicer than where I came from, to say the least."

"I can relate to that."

...

And they were back to the awkward silence, which was soon broken by a feminine voice.

"Excuse me, but are you two Sir Ailyer and Sir de Lionei?"

The two stopped in their tracks and turned around, coming face to face with both the prince of Altea and the leader of the Greil Mercenaries.

Raerek nodded. "Yes, indeed. You may also refer to us simply as Glaive and Raerek. And you two are...?"

"My name is Marth Lowell, and this," he pointed to Ike, "...is Ike Gawain. A pleasure to meet you."

Ike's eyebrow twitched slightly as he observed the formal introductions and all the polite gibberish that was going on and he decided to comment.

"Mmkay, enough of that. You guys sound like you're all businessmen, loosen up a bit." Ike chuckled.

Glaive nodded in agreement, a subtle grin on his face. "I'm just not used to socializing, and politeness is the way I handle things like this."

...

Awkward sileeeeence.

Marth sweatdropped. "W-well, we just wanted to ask about your fighting styles to see if maybe we could train together sometime..."

Raerek's eyes lit up at this. "I'd love to! Again, I'm assuming you are both swordsmen, as you look the part, and I am as well! I use a large sword imbued with fire magic..."

And at this, Glaive's expression loosened up a bit and he showed an uncharacteristically interested emotion. "Really? That's pretty amazing... Imbuing magic with a melee weapon means that your skills are definitely great... I, on the other hand, use two longswords, both having the ability to harm the shadows of my foes and cutting the victim in the process."

"So, if I understand correctly, you can cut a shadow and the same thing will happen to the shadow's owner? That's amazing!"

"Yeah..." Glaive cracked a smile, "And how do you imbue fire into a sword? That sounds pretty impressive."

"Well..."

The two Newcomers got lost in their conversation about swords and powers, while Marth and Ike awkwardly stood nearby. Ike gently elbowed Marth in the side.

"Hey, I think they forgot about us." Ike murmured. Marth sighed.

"Yes, but at least they found a common interest..."

The awkwardness bothering him, Marth grabbed Ike by the arm and pulled him away, letting the two men have a private conversation.

As Glaive and Raerek were both engrossed in their conversation, Raerek randomly glanced towards where Marth and Ike used to be, then noticing that both swordsmen had left, his face turned slightly red.

"...H-hm? Hey Raerek, is there something the matter-" Glaive glanced as Marth's blue cape disappeared around the corner, "...Oh... We should probably go apologize later..."

"I agree. But for now, I suggest we head to our room."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two men then walked down the halls together, the tension in the air gone.

As well as the awkward silences.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Rai hobbled alongside Duncan as they both walked down the same hallway in complete and utter silence. They didn't even bother to glance at each other. During the whole walk, each of them were busy fiddling with their clothes, or in Duncan's case, his Pokemon, and admiring the building.

Duncan finally decided to speak up, and being the sarcastic young man he is, decided to direct his snarky remarks at the small Shy Guy next to him.

"Hey, old man. Since you're so small, how do you fight, anyways? I mean, can you even hold anything with those stubby hands of yours?"

Under his mask, Rai's eyebrow twitched. But of course, he appeared to be emotionless, as his mask covered the entirety of his face. In a deep voice, he replied.

"I do not appreciate being referred to as 'old man'. And to answer your other question..." Rai turned to the young man walking alongside him, "...that is none of your concern. I do not wish to speak with you. You are much too rude and dishonourable for my liking."

After his comment, Rai turned his head back to focusing on the road, ignoring the youth beside him.

"Heh, cocky, aren't you...? Since you speak with that 'oh so high and mighty' tone, we'll see if your fighting skills are as noble and mighty as your words! Tomorrow, one on one brawl."

After a long pause, Rai stopped in his tracks.

"No."

And then he kept walking.

Duncan turned to face Rai, eyebrow twitching and clearly aggravated.

"...You are not even the one fighting. You send out these Pokemon... these minions of yours to do everything. Tch, you're a waste of time. I won't bother."

"...No one, I repeat, NO ONE, calls me a waste of time, or dare to call my Pokemon 'minions'," Duncan said, his voice raspy and dripping with venom, "...And it seems like we AREN'T going to get along, expect me to make your life a living _hell_."

Rai ignored Duncan and stopped in front of their room. Little did Duncan know was that Rai was smirking underneath that mask of his, and provoking him on purpose. Rai, being older and much wiser and calmer than Duncan, was able to determine that Duncan would show his true power best when angry, and Rai was, of course, planning to show up at the little duel Duncan arranged to get a taste of what the boy could do, as well as showcase his talent.

Duncan, still fuming, shoved the Shy Guy aside, and almost kicked down the door to get to their room. He immediately found a broom, and with the handle, he traced a line on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Stay on your side."

Rai, with a nonchalant shrug, ambled over to the right side of the room and set his straw hat aside, still amused by his companion's anger, rolled into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

AND CHAPTER END! YAY! I actually wrote an OC fanfiction *dances around the room* I apologize if I butchered Link's personality, and don't hesitate to tell me if I messed up our OCs personality, which I think I might've for Duncan, in which I apologize deeply... but I kind of imagined him as a tsundere slightly tempermental person, y'know?

Review are very much appreciated! :D

And for those interested in submitting a minor character/villain/antihero:

**~~MINOR OC SUBMISSION FORM~~**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Good or evil?:

Physical description:

Personality:

Short and sweet, right? Depending on what the OC is like, I will decide whether they are a minor character or a villain or an antihero.

Archsage, out!


	3. Suspicion - 3 Tactical Maneuvre

**I'm so sorry it took such a loooooooooooong time for the update, I was swamped and had a mild case of writer's block, along with some pure laziness. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this '^^ Again, I'm really sorry! Anyways, I have all the OCs now! :) Again, excuse me for the long wait...**

And a shout out to SparkLuxLucios, the owner of Raerek, go check out his story 'Raerek de Lionei'! You'll get more background info on Raerek and it's really well written! :)

* * *

Duncan huffed and lounged in a chair between the training room and the arena, indecisive between whether to take his anger out on the other Newcomers while training or watching the professionals fight each other in the arena. Deciding to try and be more mature, he picked himself up off the chair and sauntered over to the arena, mumbling something about 'stupid masked midgets'. When he arrived, he was surprised to be greeted by the 'stupid masked midget' he was referring to.

Rai grinned from under his mask and adjusted his straw hat, turning to Duncan.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

"You requested a spar, and you will have one."

Duncan raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "B-but last time, you... Oh, screw it. We're on."

The blonde folded his arms and marched to the waiting room beside the TVs, which were currently broadcasting some replays of some of the most fancy-looking kills the two have ever seen. Inside the waiting room, which was where Smashers would wait to have a fight on the arena (hence the name), the white, marble walls, a few leather sofas and some plotted plants were arranged in an organized fashion. Behind a counter was a complicated looking machine, adorned with dials, screens, levers, buttons and a whole lot more that neither of the Newcomers could understand. A... thing... snapped them out of their reverie.

"Oh. My. GOSH! You must be two of the NEW SMASHERS!" The thing spoke in a squealy voice and pranced around the room in circles around a dazed Duncan and Rai, giggling like a lovestruck teenager. She (a girl, judging from the voice) looked almost like a... chimera? What?

"WELL, how rude of me, the name's Sparkla, and I'M your host, and the one who takes care of all the stuffy stuff, and the referee and whatever! NCIE TO MEETCHA! How are you liking it so far, huh huh huh? IS IT NICE? ARE YOU EXCITED? You guys are like, waaaaaaay to serious, you should lighten up some time, if you know what I mean-"

Rai coughed.

"Yes, it's been nice. Now, I'd appreciate if you would let us have a one on one brawl instead of this idle chit-chat."

Sparkla pouted and mimicked Rai, crossing her arms over her chest while standing on her hind legs.

"Now, I'd appreciate if you would let us have a one on one brawl instead of this idle chit-chat," she copied, exaggerating a frown, "WHO EVEN TALKS LIKE THAT?! Haha, alrighty then! Go stand on that circle thingy over there, I set it to 3 stock, now GO! Remember, the entire Smash Mansion can see this if they tune into the TV, so don't make a mess of yourselves! HAVE FUN YOU TWO~!" The chimera giggled, and shoved them both towards the circle mentioned earlier.

With a roll of his eyes, Duncan gently ushered his Pokemon forward, with Rai following suite. They both stopped in their tracks after glancing through a window that showed the stage that had been selected.

They both gaped in awe at the stage. Sparkla had setthe generator on random, and they were spawned into none other than the famed 'Final Destination'. They were looking over a simple platform, glowing with some sort of magic. In all directions, seemingly endless voids of shapeshifting colours and whirls extended beyond the eye could see. They both just stood there, amazed for a while, looking through the window to the stage. Sparkla shoved both of them into the glowing circle on the floor and before Duncan could mutter a cuss word, they were teleported onto their starting positions.

"READY? SET! GO~!"

They were both a little dazed from the grandeur of it all, but Rai was the first one to react. Duncan's Pawniard had made it's way out as the current fighter and was just kind of idly staring at the backdrop.

Duncan had noticed Rai approaching and shouted a warning to Pawniard, who jumped to the side-

Not quite quick enough. The blunt end of Rai's spear whipped it in the face, sending it sprawling to the ground. While the small Pokemon was stunned, the Shy Guy twirled the spear with his hands and smirked as Pawniard flew to the other end of the stage, letting out a pained 'PAWNIARD!'.

Duncan fretted and swapped his injured Pawniard for his Starfy. The bird lunged at Rai, successfully landing a hit on the hooded figure's face, and began pecking away at his head...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Starly hacking away at Rai's face played out on the widescreen TVs in the Observation Room of the arena. The camera then shifted from Rai's spear thrusting into the bird's wing to Starly clawing at Rai's chest. Comfortable seated in two chairs were the female bounty hunter and the experienced Pokemon trainer.

"Ah, watching the Newcomers fight their first battle is always interesting." Red sighed, leaning back into his lounge chair with a content smile on his face, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him.

Samus sat near him and raised a blonde eyebrow. "I don't think you have the right to say that, Red. You were one of the newest until this batch came in."

Red just mumbled something under his breath and continued watching the screen, shaking his head as he watched Rai tumble of the stage.

"Whatever, but they look so fun to fight! They're movements are all awkward and we could beat them in a second!" He exclaimed, turning to face his companion.

Samus rolled her eyes. "True, but we all started out like that. They will improve over time, and that's exactly what we thought of you and the others when you first joined."

"...Why are you so logical?"

Samus smirked and turned back to the screen. After a few more minutes of awkward weapon handling and the frantic hand motions from the newbie Smashers, the match came to a close. The blonde smirked as she watched the blue clad figure end the fight with a maneuvre that most only think of after being trained by the veterans...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Rai came out with a win, having one stock left. Duncan was furiously raging under his breath, stomping his way to his room and avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was murmuring to himself about the 'stupid cheap tactic' that Rai had used to win.

Rai, being the calmer and wiser man, quietly walked out, greeted by Sparkla, who had taken the joy of replaying the kill in slow motion.

The Shy Guy, with two stock left but on the verge of death, was greeted by a Purrloin with 1 stock, at full health. Rai had lunged at the cat and shoved it a short distance off the edge. Ducan knew Purrloin could easily make it back up with a jump and a tail grab...

But when she was nearing the edge, Rai dropped down to the ledge, grabbed her and kicked Purrloin, letting the cat fall to her death, and thus earning himself the title of the winner of the match. (A/N: Eeyup. EDGEHOGGING FTW!)

Duncan was moping around in his room, having word diarrhea as he continued to spew out vile nicknames for the victorious Shy Guy.

But maybe, just maybe, he had gained a little respect for the mysterious man.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The same night, Master Hand announced another assembly for the remaining Newcomers, and that is was mandatory for everyone to attend. "Another assembly, for the other Newcomers..." Jasmine murmured to herself. She had spent the morning watching the interesting fight that had played out, also hanging around with Kandice. She shifted around in her chair and rubbed her eyes while staring at the stage..

Master Hand snapped his fingers to gain everyone's attention, as he couldn't really clap his hand since... yeeeaaaah.

"I have spent the night researching, and I believe we have found ourselves our final 4 Newcomers! Please give them a round of applause!" He motioned for 4 people to step forward whilst the crowd cheered.

"Again, I will call each one in no particular order. Azur Edge, you have the honours of going first."

What appeared to be a laid-back man stepped forward, tall and lean. He ran his fingers through his silver hair a few times and observed everyone with gorgeous green eyes. His smile looked a little lopsided, but who was Jasmine to judge?

"Weeeell, it's an honour to be chosen for this! Like Master Hand said, the name's Azur Edge. I'm hoping I'll have a good time. Thanks."

He gave a curt nod and stepped back, returning to fidgeting with his armour (why he was wearing it when he wasn't battling? Don't ask.)

"Next is Skye."

A pretty young girl stepped forward, pushing the blue hair that brushed against her shoulderblades behind her ears.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to this, and I'm glad to be here." She smiled ever-so-slightly and returned to her original position. She then began fiddling with something in between her hands, and Jasmine couldn't help but noticing little swirls of wind forming at her fingertips. Some sort of wind magic...? Probably.

"And now, Atlus."

A very, very tall man walked on, smiling calmly. He had slick, slightly spiky hair and a bright green eye. For some reason or other his other eye was closed. But that wasn't the strangest. One of his arms was pitch black and had some sort of green orbs embedded into his skin.

"It's nice to meet you all! It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I can already tell that joining this was a good decision. Thanks."

He smiled and bowed, stepping back.

"And lastly, Ariel."

A young girl quietly took a step forward, brushing her long brown hair aside. Emerald green eyes stared intently at the floor. She pulled at the blue shirt she was wearing and slowly looked up.

"Hello... I'm Ariel, and it's nice to meet you all."

She stepped back and continued staring at the floor, seemingly lost in though.

Master Hand floated back to the front of the stage. "Now, your rooms... Again, you will be having roommates while the renovation of the mansion is going on. Azur and Atlus, you two will be on the first floor to your right, in room 118. Ariel and Skye, you will be on the second floor on the left, in room 207.

Now, I have some extra information to announce to you all," Master Hand spoke slowly, eyeing the crowd, "I told you earlier that we would have 10 Newcomers, but it is possible that more join, if they are exceptional. Be assured, they will only arrive after the renovation, but it is possible. Thank you, and welcome to the Smash Mansion, Newcomers!"

* * *

I know, I know, it was really short, and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to make a quick update so you guys still knew that I was alive. '^^ This chappy was a little rushed and I didn't even proofread it, so I'm really sorry again. It was kind of Rai and Duncan centric, but everyone'll get a turn, I promise you XD

Now, regarding Master Hand's last statement... YES, I WILL be accepting a few more major OC characters, but only the really, really impressive ones. The form is in chapter 1. Also, PLEASE PM me them, or I will NOT read them, unless you're an anon.

Please review! Especially the authours whose OCs are in this story, it lets me know that you are actually reading this and I'm not boring you to death. I know I sound like an arsehole but if you don't drop in a review every once in a while or you stop reading this or forget about it, I may kill your character off unless the readers like him/her. But don't worry about that XD I'll only do that if I've been updating for like, half a year and you still haven't told me anything XD

And to any reviewers, how are you liking the OCs so far? Who is yer favourite?

Thanks so much!

Here's the current list of major characters:

Glaive Ailyer - Archsage12

Raerek de Lionei - SparkLuxLucious

Skye - mystery8icarus

Duncan Spear - LegendOfZeldaFreak

Rai - Honeyman

Kandice - RainbowKandiKorn22

Azur Edge - A collab between DeathDealer1997 and LincolntheArcher; Thanks guys :)

Ariel - jon199

Atlus - fire assassin

Jasmine - Link's Little Brother

And a supporting character, Sparkla J. Bowers, belongs to magiccats.

Archsage, out! I hope the next chappy will be up within a month '^^


End file.
